Reno And The Valentine
by OctoberRaven
Summary: Collection of drabbles/scenes from the P.O.V of the red-head Turk, Reno! /These go in no order and are just for fun. On Hold.
1. Beginnings

_**A/N;**_ These were all prompts from a community in Livejournal that I haven't been on in forever so I have decided to post them here!

These were entirely just made for your viewing pleasure and hopefully you enjoy them~

_**Disclaimer: **_Yeah, I sadly, do not own any of the person, places, or things that happen to pop out throughout these drabbles.

They all belong to Square-Enix and such~ And If I did I would be living the big life.

_However_ October Valentine does belong to me, so if you steal her I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish!

:U Enjoy! 3_  
_

_**

* * *

**_I remember when I first laid eyes in the young and beautiful October Valentine. She looked so delicate but in reality she was as dangerous as the devil himself. She knew nothing of this world, her memories were wiped and the only thing she remembered was the basics.

It was my duty to take care of her. At first I resisted and kept her around, as if she were just another idiot trying to ruin my day.

But as the weeks rolled on she really grew on me, and I felt so happy when I was with her.

I actually believe that I was falling for her. No, I really was falling in love with October.

I couldn't help my self, and to prove that I was really in love with her Is the fact that I still wanted to be with her even _after_ we found out that the menacing Vincent Valentine was her dad.


	2. Middles

2; Middles

As the weeks rolled along I began to feel attached to October. Where ever I went she went. If I stayed, she stayed. She was like this sexy little chick that loved to be around me.

I started helping her remember everything about herself, which wasn't easy yo. The biggest thing we found out was that Vincent was her dad. He almost blew my brains out when he found out that she was staying with me…alone.

Slowly her life started returning to normal. Then we found out that she had a monster growing inside of her. No, it wasn't a baby.

It was a monster: Chaos. Apparently it was passed down from Vincent to her, but how could that have been possible?

We all thought that the Chaos gene was placed into Vincent through an experiment. Unless that meant…That October was an experiment as well.


	3. Ends

3; Ends

So we found out October was an experiment. Vincent was her father, in a way. He was technically her father because she was composed form cells and the Chaos gene that had been taken from him long ago when he was being experimented on by his lover.

That's when all hell broke loose. All of a sudden it took me and members from Cloud's "resistance group" to keep her safe from getting into the hands of Shinra.

All my boss wanted her for was to make monsters out of her gene, and put even more fear into the people of the company and town he ruled over.

In the end, October almost got killed, her gene took over and she lost control.

But I was there. I was there every step of the way.

And let me tell you, I felt like the greatest hero in the entire universe when I saved her from herself. To top it off she told me the 3 sweetest words that I've wanted to hear from her sense the day my heart fell for her.

"_I love you."_

And with that, our old lives ended and our new ones began.


	4. First

4; First

After all the drama that had happened, we had a fresh new start.

The first thing I did with myself was take October out on a well deserved date. It was our first one so I was pretty damn nervous.

Also, she had been living with Vincent now, so I don't even know if he would let me anywhere near her after what happened.

I'll say it, I was a nervous wreck. I can't always be cool and collected like I usually am. I loved this girl, and I didn't want to screw up with her like I always did with every other girl that I've…"dated".

So first thing is first; I have to man up and fight to not screw up and actually keep October with me for however long it may be.

Hopefully, she'll understand though if I _do _screw up a little.


	5. Last

**A/n;** Hello there! And I would like to say that if your reading this please feel free to leave a review n w n

it makes me happy~! And I am going to start making these little scenes I would say, longer from now on.

Hopefully you'll still enjoy them. Thank you 3

5; Last

So in the months that I have been dating the Valentine's daughter I have learned that;

1) He hates my guts.

2) When 'daddy' is around, I'm barley allowed near the women that I love.

And 3) Never _ever_ make October cry in front of him. He _will _try and blow your brains out. I should know that for the fact that I stupidly did that once. It's the only time I have, and I regret it. I didn't know how much it would hurt to see October cry, it hit me so hard that even I almost broke down. She was just so innocent and carefree that I didn't think anything would bother her after all the drama we had gone through.

* * *

I came into the apartment one night drunk off my rocks and to my surprise there she was sleeping on the couch, curled up next to the kitten she saved a few days ago. She looked so peaceful, I watched her for a few seconds before making my way over to her and sitting in front of her. I watched as she took each small breath and finally I stroked her face, a little too aggressively. She opened her eyes slowly and winced when I pulled my hand away, taking a few strands of hair with me.

"Reno?" She yawned stretching and still holding the small kitten. "Where have you been? You said that we were going to go on a date tonight…"

Her voice was sad, but at that moment I didn't really notice and let out a big obnoxious laugh that made her jump and the kitten hiss.

"Oh really? I'm sorry yo. I…I don't even remember…" I trailed off. "Where am I?"

Her eyes saddened and she came in closer to take a sniff of my breath. She retaliated and covered her nose in disgust.

"You've been out all night drinking! I told you to stop that Reno, I don't like it!" She raised her voice and small tears started forming in her crimson eyes.

It's true. She has told me to stop drinking but I really couldn't help it at that time. It's not like I could cut back so easily. I tried my hardest but I was so used to just going to a bar after work getting drunk and bringing another girl to my house to have some fun with. Now that October was here, I was trying to stop…but apparently I wasn't trying hard enough.

With all the alcohol running through my veins, my emotions were on the high. I snapped. "Oh excuse me _princess!_ Sorry I can't be the perfect guy that you want me to be!"

She straightened up on the couch and let the kitten run free. Her eyes getting more watery as I approached her and pinned her down.

"Reno stop!" she pretested but I didn't care. I couldn't care in the state I was in.

"You know why I go out and drink? You know why Miss Valentine? Because of _you. _All I do all fucking day is make sure your ass doesn't get stolen by god knows who and used for someone else's sick experiment!"

Her mouth fell open and her tears started to flow. I still had her pinned down and she sobbed so hard I felt her whole body shake with sadness and a bit of anger. Then I heard footsteps coming from my kitchen and something pointed against my head. When I turned around all I saw was the crimson red cape of the daddy Valentine, and Cerberus pointed straight at my drunken ass.

"Holy shit…"

His words came out slowly in my mind at least and they each sounded like…death if that makes any sense.

"_How dare you…even think to come here and make my daughter cry."_

His gun was about to shoot. I looked into his furious eyes; they looked as though the devil himself was taking over him. It scared me so bad that when he shot his gun I fainted.

* * *

October laughs at the story now when ever it's brought up. Even Vince chuckles at it and how stupid it was. October understood that I was drunk but it still hit her hard that night. Vincent on the other hand was still the same old fart he'll always be when I'm around. Of course I apologized when I was sober enough and I was told what happened. I was told apparently when the gun was shot October _somehow_ got up and pushed Vince's hand out of the way as I fainted. Vince's side of the story that I was just so drunk that I didn't notice the TV was on and the gun-shot came from there. So I didn't really know what happened but I didn't mind as long as October was still happy with me.

I guess you can say lesson well learned. Never make the daughter of Vincent Valentine cry. Or else it will be your _last_ day living on this earth. And I swear it will never happen again.


	6. Hours

6; Hours

"How long has it been?" I asked impatiently as I watched the clock tick by slower then ever. Today of all the days the time seemed to screw me over with each –tick-tock- that it made. Today was October's birthday. And of course stupid me waited till the last minute to get her a gift.

"It's only 10 after midnight Reno. You'll still have time to get her a gift." Rude said as he sat in his chair watching me pace back and forth having my freak out moment.

"You don't understand yo. She'll go off the wire if I don't have a present in my hand! And then I'd have to deal with Daddy-Valentine as well…" I bit my lip. "What's open right now?"

"A strip bar and a liquor store."

I stared at Rude with an annoyed look. It was no time for joking. I was really scared that in just a few hours I'd be at October's birthday and have nothing to give her. I promised her I would never screw up, but of course I did. It couldn't be helped, it must be in my genes or something but whenever I tried to do something for the girl I loved everything seemed to do down the drain the last minute. Finally I threw my hands up in excitement.

"I got it! I'll just take her on a ride on the helicopter then out for a romantic night on the town." I smirked at myself having come up with such a brilliant plan. I felt bad for thinking of it last minute, but hey it all works out. She'll be happy; I'll be happy and no angry Vincent trying to blow my brains out.

"You know the boss won't let you take the helicopter out for a joy-ride…Right?"

"He won't have to know. _Right?_" I said eyeing my partner who shifted in his chair. "Oh come on Rude! Just this one time can you not follow the rules and lie for your pal Reno?"

I put on the best puppy-pout I could and walked over to Rude putting my arm around him. He tried to scoot away but I had him cornered.

"If you don't even get this close to me again, I guess I can bend the rules…JUST this once."

"I owe you one man. Maybe I can even get you hooked up with a certain girl that you have been eyeing on Cloud's team. Eh?" I nudged him with my elbow and he swatted me away.

"Oh stop it. Shouldn't you go and make sure the Copter is prepared for later?"

I nodded and took off out the door and to the roof of the building. I was really hoping that today would go perfect and nothing bad would happen. October always seemed to have fun when we were together but today I wanted her to be my little princess. With the extra pay I still had I'd but her anything she wanted today. Nothing could stop me.

When I got to the roof I nearly tripped over my own feet. Someone was already there waiting for me. They turned around and smiled sweetly.

"October? What are you doing here?" I asked very much surprised.

She jumped from the ledge she was sitting on and raced towards me. She jumped into my arms and I held her tightly. She looked so happy to see me, of all the people in the world. The jerk that didn't even have something planned on her birthday.

"I couldn't wait anymore to see you. I wanted to get the day started early."

"Yeah, 9 hours early." I said placing her down.

She looked up at me and tilted her head. "Aww, what's wrong Reno?"

She was so cute and innocent I didn't even want to tell her that I came up with last minute plans on the best day of year for her. But I sighed and went ahead to tell her anyways. When I told her I was surprised that she didn't hit me on the side of the head with her gun. She just smiled and turned too look at the moon.

"Your funny Reno…It's not about all the gifts and all that other stuff normal people get for their birthdays. I shouldn't even care at all seeing as I don't age anymore." She shrugged. Her hair flowed in the wind as she spun on the heels of her boots and looked at me.

"All I really care is that I can live to spend one more day on this earth with _you_. My hero."

"Are you sure? Most of the times girls bitch and moan about their boyfriends not giving them gifts."

She blushed when I said boyfriend, guess she wasn't used to still. I laughed and she smiled.

"Well…I'm not like most girls."

I picked her up and took her to the helicopter and strapped her in. "Your right you're not like most girls. Your not like ANY girl I've meet. But I'm still going to treat you like a princess today. Because I love you and so Vince won't shoot my brains out for not getting you a gift."

She let out her small laugh, as I climbed in. I started the helicopter and then when it wad ready I took off. Hopefully Rude would let me just slip by and take care of all the work himself. After all it's October's birthday. She scooted colder to me and rested her head against my shoulder and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. Then we soared high above the city, where nothing could stop us.


End file.
